


Step Back

by SerendipitousDreams



Series: Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, I ship vax with literally everyone, M/M, Multi, a couple other name drops, someone give that man a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousDreams/pseuds/SerendipitousDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes! Yes, I’ve gone out every Thursday to Lillith’s cafe to wink at the cute barista there!” She sighed, then turned and grinned at her brother. “And now, I’ve got a date with said cute barista.”</p><p>Ah. That made sense.</p><p>Wait, no it didn’t. It didn’t make any sense at all. Vex liked to wink and flirt with people. In fact, she tended to do with with nearly everyone they met. It was as much a part of her as her penchant for haggling and her love for Trinket. But she didn’t go out of her way to flirt with people. And she sure as hell did not go on dates.<br/>-<br/>Sequel to On the House. Vax deals with the fact that his sister has a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Back

Vax glanced up as his twin entered their apartment, wrestling her way around the 300 pounds of fluff that was Trinket. She had a smug grin on her face that meant either she successfully haggled some poor soul out of house and home or some scheme was working out in her favor. Either one seemed like an ill omen.

“What are  _ you  _ smiling about, Stubby?” Vax peered at her suspiciously. She had also been gone longer than usual. She went out every Thursday around mid-morning for the past several months, but he’d never really bothered to find out why. Usually she was just out for an hour or two but today, she hadn’t gotten back until past noon.

Vex simply smiled at him as she squished Trinket’s face. “Oh, I had a good morning is all.”

Vax’s eyes narrowed even more. That sing-songy tone of voice pointed more toward his sister scheming than bargaining. “What  _ do _ you do every Thursday morning?”

Vex looked up from where she had her hands deep in Trinket’s fur. She contemplated whether or not to answer while Vax continued to stare at her suspiciously. “You know that little coffee shop nearby we went to once?”

“You mean… Lillith’s? The one that was crazy crowded? With the cute angry barista?” They had gone there months ago after they had moved into the area and never went back because the crowd was too much to bother with. Vax frowned in confusion. What did that have to do with anything?

Vex buried her face in Trinket’s neck. If he didn’t know better, Vax might think she was acting embarrassed. “Yeah, well, it turns out it’s a  _ really _ great place to go, once the morning crowd’s thinned out.” Her voice came out muffled.

“Wait, so you’ve been going out every Thursday for the past three months for  _ coffee _ ?” Vax was appalled. That wasn’t usually something Vex would indulge in. Even with the cheapest order, that had to add up.

After several moments of intense staring from both twins, Vex threw her hands in the air. “Yes! Yes, I’ve gone out every Thursday to Lillith’s cafe to wink at the cute barista there!” She sighed, then turned and grinned at her brother. “And  _ now _ , I’ve got a date with said cute barista.”

Ah. That made sense.

Wait, no it didn’t. It didn’t make any sense at all. Vex liked to wink and flirt with people. In fact, she tended to do with with nearly everyone they met. It was as much a part of her as her penchant for haggling and her love for Trinket. But she didn’t go out of her way to flirt with people. And she sure as hell did  _ not _ go on  _ dates _ .

Especially with some barista he had only met once. Looking back, Vax had to admit that the barista  _ was  _ very cute, but it was offset by his annoyed frown and the long-suffering sighs he would let out every time someone gave him an order more complicated than a mocha.

Vax looked over at his sister. She was busy cooing at Trinket as she rubbed his belly. She looked happy, but he didn’t trust this guy. And that was definitely a rational judgement based on what he knew of the man and not just him being protective of his sister.

He stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

“Vex has a date.”

Keyleth looked up from the book she was reading. “What?”

“Vex has a date.” Vax repeated.

Keyleth and Gilmore glanced at each other. “...Aaand?” Keyleth hesitantly prodded Vax for something else.

Vax groaned in frustration. “And she never dates! She brings people home sometimes, sure, but she never  _ dates! _ And now she’s got a date with some asshole barista I’ve never met before!”

Keyleth and Gilmore looked to each other again, silently asking each other how they would deal with this.

Gilmore spoke up. “Vax’ildan, darling, perhaps you should explain more?”

With a heavy sigh and a pout, Vax threw himself onto the couch between Keyleth and Gilmore. “ _ Apparently _ , Vex has been going out every Thursday to this cafe just to see the barista there, and now he’s asked her on a date. And she didn’t tell me until yesterday!”

Keyleth closed her book and placed it to the side. “Well, did you ask her?” 

Vax screwed up his face into a deeper frown. “...nooo… but…”

“It sounds to me like Vex really likes this guy.” Keyleth said, “I mean, if she’s gone out of her way to see him for so long. And if she likes him, how bad can he be?”

“Vex likes Scanlan… and Grog.” Vax pointed out.

“Well…” She deflated. “They’re not  _ that _ bad…” Keyleth protested weakly.

“Vax’ildan.” Gilmore took Vax’s face in his hands and gently turned it to face him. Gilmore massaged his temples until the frown on his face relaxed into something slightly more content. “Remember how Vex’ahlia was when you first confessed to Keyleth?” He waited for Vax to nod before continuing. “You’re doing the same thing to her right now. You fear the same thing she did. That she’s replacing you with someone else. But you know that’s impossible. Just as you can’t replace her, she can’t replace you.”

Vax stared at him for a moment before sighing and letting his head fall onto Gilmore’s shoulder. Gilmore moved his hand to stroke Vax’s hair. Keyleth wrapped her arms around him from his other side. “Take a step back. Trust her judgement.” Gilmore murmured into Vax’s hair.

“...I suppose…” Vax mumbled. Gilmore wasn’t able to suppress a chuckle at the pout that was still extremely evident in his voice.

“Although, I  _ am _ interested to see who could catch Vex’s interest.” Keyleth piped up.

“He’s not that impressive.” Vax grumbled. “He’s just the barista at Lillith’s cafe.”

Keyleth shot up in surprise. “Vex has a date with Percy!?” 

“You know him?” Vax looked over at her, the frown returning to his face. Was he the only one who didn’t know this guy?

“Lillith usually sends him to the farmer’s market to buy my honey and other things for the cafe.” Keyleth explained. “He’s always very nice and polite. Kind of quiet, though. I always thought he looked lonely. I’m glad he’s getting out some. Vex would be a good influence on him!”

Gilmore chuckled again as Vax groaned into his shoulder.

* * *

Lillith’s cafe was a small place wedged between a hair salon and a bank. Vax stood across the street in the shade of a convenience store, watching as a few people came and went from the cafe. It wasn’t a busy time for a Friday, apparently. He’d managed to suss out that Vex’s date was that evening. She’d been keeping a close eye on him, so sneaking out was harder than usual. Now was his only time to determine what kind of character this Percy was. And by that, he meant threaten him with bodily harm.

Vax crossed the street, barely looking out for traffic as he stalked towards the cafe. He could see Percy through the front glass of the shop. There wasn’t any customers at the counter, and he seemed to be sketching in some sort of notebook. Vax had to admit that the little furrow of concentration between his eyebrows was much more endearing than the annoyed look he had the last time Vax saw him. He could almost see why Vex was interested enough to keep returning. Almost.

The bell on the door chimed as Vax walked through, making Percy glance up at him. He had an obviously-fake customer service smile plastered on that Vax didn’t bother returning. They continued to watch each other intensely as Vax stepped up to the counter.

“You must be Percy.” Vax leaned into the counter, never breaking eye contact with the barista.

“And you must be Vax.” Percy replied. Years of practice ensured any surprise Vax felt was completely hidden. “Vex warned that you might come by.” Percy explained.

“Right, so we can skip right to the heart of the matter, then.” Vax kept his voice icy and low, leaning closer to Percy. Percy simply spread his hands in an invitation for Vax to continue.

“My sister is perfectly capable of handling herself.” Vax began, “Don’t doubt for a  _ second _ that she can break every single bone in your body if she so chose.” He jabbed a finger into Percy’s chest. “But be aware that she’s not the only one you need to worry about. If I even hear mention of you  _ thinking _ about hurting a hair on her head, I will take whatever is left after she’s done with you, and her bear of a dog and I will make sure you won’t ever walk again let alone make a pretty cup of coffee.”

Percy raised his hands in supplication. “I assure you, I have no intention whatsoever of hurting her, and I would expect no less from you if I ever did.”

They stared each other down for a moment more. “Though,” Percy continued, “I have a feeling I’m the one in more danger here.”

“Good.” Vax turned and exited the shop.

The walk from Lillith’s cafe back to the apartment he shared with Vex was a short one, but still long enough for Vax to sort a few of his brooding thoughts before having to confront his sister who almost definitely had noticed his absence by now. He hated to admit it, but Gilmore was right. He was more worried about losing any of his sister’s affection and time than actually concerned about Percy’s character. If both Keyleth and Vex were vouching for him, he couldn’t be a terrible person. Hell, if even one of them were vouching for someone, it was a pretty good sign. Having both of them give Percy approval basically guaranteed his was a good person.

But it was frustrating. After experiencing Vex’s anxiety when he started dating Keyleth and promising himself he wouldn’t do the same to her, here he was doing that exact thing. He didn’t like being a hypocrite.

Vex must have been listening for his arrival because as soon as the door clicked shut behind him, she called out. “Vax! You’re finally back! Get in here and help me decide what to wear.”

Vax sighed heavily before heading towards his twin’s room and retorting. “I’d suggest something not covered in dog hair, but I doubt that exists in your closet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the Gilmore/Vax/Keyleth dynamic. I might write more of that later.
> 
> That being said, I'll probably write the actual Perc'ahlia date next. /(._. /)


End file.
